House of whispers
by AikoV
Summary: Amu Hinamori knows nothing of the terrifying Osore history when she arrives for Saeki and Noboku Osore. Their mansion is beautiful - but Amu senses something Evil there. Something that watches her. Waits for her.  Spoiler: contain Amuto.
1. Prologue

BNL: Hello Readers! I will be writing a fanfic…. Based on another story [Fear street : House of whispers] except the characters are different because I want Amuto lovers to read this! So I guess this is a cross-over? I'm not sure.. oh and Osore means Fear in Japanese {I think}

Ikuto: did you say Amuto?

BNL: yes why?

Ikuto: no reason… BloodyNightlover does not own Shugo Chara or the plot to this story!

BNL: he's got that right.. Let us begin…

* * *

><p>House of whispers..~..*..^..<p>

* * *

><p>The dark history ….. of the Osore family…<p>

There are many whispered rumors about the Osore family—especially about Noboku Osore. Rumors of strange powers, secret ceremonies … and murder.

Amu Hinamori, Noboku's cousin, has heard the stories. But she does not believe them . Until she is forced to stay with Noboku during the Civil war.

On her very first night with the Osores , Amu senses something evil in their New Orleans mansion. And within days she witnesses three deaths.

Amu is terrified that she will Noboku's dark magic.


	2. Chapter one

BNL: Hi Guys! Sorry if this took too long I realize it may be short but if I have time I'll write the second Chapter 'kay?

Amu: How dare you write an Amuto Fanfic without my approval!

Ikuto & BNL: you have no say in this matter.

Amu: *sighs* BNL doesn't own Shugo Chara or the plot to this story.

* * *

><p>PART ONE:<p>

House of Whispers

* * *

><p>October 1863<p>

What will it be like living with Nobuko Osore? Amu wondered nervously. She stared out the window as the carriage rolled past the stately homes and moss-covered trees of Numazu. Bringing her closer and closer to the Osore family.

Hinamori Amu had heard stories about Nobuko. Whispered rumors that she possessed a dark and terrible power.

But Amu did not want to believe the gossip. Her father and Nobuko were cousins. He always defended Nobuko. He insisted that the ugly rumors had been started by people who were jealous of Nobuko's beauty [A/N: Imagine her to be the prettiest woman you've ever seen], wealth and sophistication.

"Excuse me, miss," the driver said, glancing at her over his shoulder. "it's none of my business, but are you going to the Osores'?"

_He sounds nervous_, Amu thought. _Has he heard the stories about the Osores?_

"My father was badly hurt in the war," Amu explained. Her voice trembled a little. "My mother has gone to Hokkaido to take care of him. I am to stay with the Osores until she comes home."

He looked at her again, a worried expression on his face. "Wasn't there anywhere else you could go?" he asked. "Some relative somewhere?"

"Mrs. Osore is my second cousin" Amu replied. "She is in need of a companion while her husband is away doing his war work."

"Sorry, miss," the driver said quickly. "I didn't mean anything by my questions. My missus always says I talk too much" he slapped the reins against the horses' backs, urging them to go faster.

Amu's stomach tightened. She wished she could have remained at home. She could take care of herself.

But young ladies were not allowed to stay alone. No matter how capable they were. It was not proper, her mother said.

And Cousin Nobuko _does_ need help, Amu reminded herself. She [Nobuko] had two girls and three little boys to look after with no husband to help.

Secretly, Amu felt relieved Nobuko's husband would not be at home. She had heard stories about Osore Saeki, too. Some people though the killed all Nobuko's suitors so Nobuko would be forced to marry him.

And most people agreed that Saeki's "war work" involved selling supplies to whichever side would pay the highest price. Would he truly aid the north? Amu wondered. Even the Union soldiers who held Numazu-his home-captive?

Amu leaned forward and tapped the driver's shoulder. "What can you tell me about the Osores? I met them only once, when I was a little girl. But I do not remember much."

"I cannot tell you anything about the Osores." He muttered. "Nothing at all."

"Then why are you afraid of them?" Amu asked. "I'm not," the man shot back. "I told you. I do not know anything about them."

_He is lying_, Amu thought. _I know it. But why? _With a sharp snap of the reins, the driver turned the carriage onto a long, curving drive. Amu drew in her breath as she caught sight of the Osores' mansion. It was the biggest house she had ever seen. And the most elegant. White marble columns stood in rows on both sides of the front door.

The carriage jerked to a halt in front of the broad porch steps. The driver helped her down, and dropped Amu's bag on the ground beside her. Then jumped back in the carriage and hurriedly drove away.

A cold shiver ran up Amu's spine. She felt so alone. Did the Osores really want her to stay with them? Or did they feel it was their duty?

A beautiful dark-haired woman came out onto the porch. Osore Nobuko. She was even more beautiful than Amu remembered. Her Green eyes glittered [A/N: I know they are blue.] as she held out her hands to Amu.

"Cousin," Nobuko called. "I am so glad to see you."

Nobuko's tone was cordial, and she _did_ appear happy to see Amu. Amu felt herself relax.

Nobuko started down the steps-and Amu could only stare. She had never seen someone so poised and elegant. Oh, how Amu wished she could be like that!

Nobuko took Amu's hands. "Welcome to Numazu, my dear." Without thinking, Amu pulled back. Nobuko's touch was like ice.

_I hope she did not notice my reaction, _Amu thought. "I am sorry it is so late, Cousin Nobuko," Amu said quickly. "We were delayed by a storm."

"You must be exhausted!" Nobuko exclaimed. "Let's get you settled in." Amu nodded and reached for her carpetbag "Do not bother with that," Nobuko instructed. "The servants will take care of it."

Amu flushed. She was not used to having servants. She and her parents lived simply. Amu hoped she did not appear like a silly little country mouse to her sophisticated cousin. Nobuko led Amu inside. A chandelier filled the front room with light. The floor was of pale marble, and a massive gilt-framed mirror reflected the wide staircase that curved up to the second floor.

"This is beautiful," Amu breathed. She knew she was staring, but could not help herself.

"Why, thank you." Nobuko's lips curved into a smile. "Amu, I want you to meet my daughters Lulu and Rima." She gestured two young girls toward them.

"Welcome, Cousin Amu," Lulu said brightly. She hurried up and kissed Amu on the cheek. "Thank you," Amu answered. _Lulu will be as beautiful as her mother someday, _Amu thought. The girl [Lulu] was in her early teens tall and slender. Her blond hair fell in waves down her back, and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Rima," Nobuko said softly. The other girl jumped—then scurried over to Amu and kissed her. "Hello, Cousin Amu," she murmured, her eyes on the floor.

Rima reminded Amu of herself in her early teens. Shy and awkward. How hard it must be for Rima to have such a pretty sister, she thought.

Rima had Noboku's shiny dark hair. But her face was plain, her jaw too tight and her nose too short. "All right, girls," Nobuko said. "You stayed up to greet your cousin. Now off to bed." Nobuko turned to Amu. "The boys have been in bed for hours. You will meet them tomorrow."

Rima obediently headed toward the stairs, but Lulu turned to her mother with an exaggerated pout. "Please, can't I stay up a little while longer?" she begged. "I want to visit with Cousin Amu."

"Darling, you will have plenty of time to talk to Amu tomorrow," Nobuko answered. "Rima is older, and she is going upstairs now."

"Oh, Rima!" Lulu exclaimed, tossing her blond hair. "She would rather be alone in her room anyway."

Nobuko laughed and kissed Lulu on the top of her head. "Lulu is like me," she explained to Amu. "She loves excitement."

Amu glanced up at Rima. The girl stood on the stairs, watching her mother and Lulu. No expression lit the girl's brown-golden eyes. But Amu knew Rima felt hurt. Even to a newcomer it was obvious Nobuko doted on pretty, outgoing Lulu. And ignored plain, quiet Rima.

"Off to bed now," Nobuko finally said. She stroked Lulu's cheek. "Good night." Lulu whirled and ran up the stairs past Rima. Rima slowly followed her sister. No one said goodnight to her.

Nobuko turned and smiled at Amu. "You have grown up so!" she commented. Her green eyes flicked up and down, from Amu's shoes to the top of her head.

_I must look like such a country bumpkin, _Amu thought. _My shoes are too heavy, and my dress is too plain. _

"How old are you now?" Nobuko asked.

"Seventeen," Amu replied.

"Such a wonderful age," Nobuko said. "I see my Aunt Sakura in you. You have her bubblegum pink hair. And you have inherited my Obaa-san's [A/N: random moment to use Japanese.. in case u don't know it means grandmother] golden eyes. You are lovely." Amu's cheeks burned again.

Nobuko laughed. "I am embarrassing you." She reached out and ran one cold fingertip along Amu's cheek. "I think you are going to fit into our family beautifully," she said. "I feel as though you are one of us already."

Her words were kind, but Amu remembered how upset the carriage driver sounded when she tried to coax him into talking about the Osores.

"We had better let you get some rest." Nobuko clapped her hands sharply, startling Amu. A maid came in the door at the far end of the room. When she stepped into the light, Amu saw she had a pleasant, friendly face.

"Nadeshiko, take Amu upstairs," Nobuko said. "Help her unpack, and get her anything she needs."

"Yes ma'am," Nadeshiko replied.

"Good night, Amu," Nobuko murmured. She leaned down and kissed Amu on the cheek. Her lips felt cool.

"This way, Miss Amu," Nadeshiko called. Amu followed her up the stairs and down a long hall. "This is your room," Nadeshiko said, opening a door on the left.

Amu walked in, and a shiver raced through her. "Someone just walked over your grave," Nadeshiko said cheerfully. "What?" Amu exclaimed. "What did you say?"

"Oh!" Nadeshiko gasped. "I'm sorry. It is just something my mother used to say when someone shivered like that. It does not mean anything. Please do not tell Osore-Sama I frightened you," Nadeshiko pleaded. "Of course not," Amu said. "I've never heard that expression is all." She smiled apologetically. "You must be tired after travelling so far, miss. I will unpack your things so you can freshen up." Nadeshiko picked up Amu's carpetbag. It looked even more faded and battered in these rich surroundings. So would her clothes. "I would rather unpack my own things, thank you," Amu told her. "Oh, no, miss," the maid protested, opening the worn bag. "That would not be right. Osore-Sama told me to unpack for you, and that's exactly what I must do."

Nadeshiko pulled a blue gown from the carpetbag and shook it out. It was Amu's best dress, and her favorite. Here in this elegant room, however, it appeared shabby.

"This is a pretty color for you," the maid said. "Blue is Miss Lulu's favorite color. It used to be Miss Rima's too, but she says she changed hers to red."

Amu let Nadeshiko chatter away. She did not have to say anything, just smile and nod at the right times. _Since Nadeshiko likes to talk so much,_ Amu thought, _maybe she will answer some questions about the Osores_.

"There," Nadeshiko said, stepping away from the closet. Amu's three dresses and two nightgowns had not taken long to unpack. "Good night, miss."

"Don't go," Amu protested. "Stay and talk for a few more minutes. Have you been with the Osores long?" Nadeshiko's friendly smile faded away. "Nearly five years, miss," she answered quietly.

"Do you like them?"

Nadeshiko shot her a glance, then dropped her gaze to the floor. But not before Amu saw fear in her eyes. "Of course I like them," Nadeshiko mumbled. "Please, miss, I have to go. The family eats breakfast at seven-thirty, but we can fix you something anytime." Nadeshiko hurried out of the room. Amu could hear her footsteps swiftly retreating down the hall. Nadeshiko had acted exactly the way the carriage driver did, Amu realized. What did they know about the Osores? What evil things had they heard?

With a sigh, Amu plopped down on the chair in front of the dressing table and started brushing her hair. _Do not let you imagination run wild,_ she instructed herself. Nobuko was nice to her. Every one made Amu feel welcome.

But Amu could not get rid of the cold, chilling feeling that something was wrong in this house. "I wish…" she began.

The words died in her throat as a pale, round face appeared in the mirror.

It hung motionless above a cloud of white.

Dark holes for eyes. A slash for a mouth.

Amu's throat went dry. Her pulse pounded in her ears.

Slowly the apparition reached for her.

* * *

><p>Ooooh how mysterious<p>

That's it for chapter one :D Sorry it took so long

Please enjoy and reviews are most welcome ;)


End file.
